


Number One Fan

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is his number one fan, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Alec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a youtuber, Smitten Magnus, cute af, first time meet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is a famous youtuber and Alec had been his fan since Magnus uploaded his first video. What happens when Alec posts a comment in which he's drooling over Magnus by accident on one of his photos and Magnus decides to send him a private message?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/gifts).



Alec had a little dopey smile on his face as he was watching the new video that his favourite Youtuber, Magnus Bane, had just posted and he was literally glued onto his computer screen and he couldn't look away. He had been a fan of Magnus for six years now, ever since Magnus uploaded his first video. Alec was among one of his first subscribers and now, Magnus Bane had been quite a big name on the platform. He most did makeup and fashion related videos. Alec wasn't into either of those, but he was eating everything up that Magnus uploaded. He knew all of the makeup tricks and hacks and he agreed on something with Magnus; glitter _was_ magical and Alec was biting on his lower lip as his cheeks were red a little bit and he sighed as he saw that the video was coming to an end.

Magnus had around six million subscribers at the time and was still going strong. The videos that were Alec's favourite were his dancing ones; Alec couldn't dance for shit, but he _loved_ watching Magnus dance as he was beautiful when he danced, his body and soul getting lost in the rhythm of the song and it seemed like dancing came to him as easy as breathing. It was pity that Magnus didn't upload more of those, but he wasn't going to complain and Alec sighed sadly when he saw that the video came to an end and he quickly pressed the like button and he chuckled as he scrolled through the comments. Both, men are women, were swooning over him and Alec was no exception.

Well, apart for good looks, Magnus was extremely kind and down to Earth person. Once he found an abandoned kitten on the streets and brought it in, naming it Chairman Meow, who was a regular guest in his videos. He also loved helping other people, organising a lot of charities for different kind of causes. He was just amazing and even though Alec hadn’t really met him yet, he had formed already such a great opinion of him, hearts in his eyes when he would just think of Magnus and all of his friends and family knew how much he was crushing on Magnus.

Magnus was at the time very single, Alec knew all of that and he couldn’t help but to think how amazing it would be if he would be lucky enough to get his attention one day. Yeah, right. He could only dream, but he did leave him a comment on his every single video and on his every post either on Instagram or on his Twitter when he would post something. He had all of the notifications turned on for his favourite person, of course, and Alec stalked all of his social platforms, feeling kind of stalkerish himself, but at the end of the day, he didn’t care and he giggled as he started typing in his own comment, letting Magnus know just how much he loved the video.

**Alec Lightwood:** _Another awesome video this week. I really liked the purple eyeshadow that you used in the video, I think it really brings out your eyes. I’m not really good at makeup, but I enjoy watching your videos very much. They always make my days. I hope we can see more dancing videos from you! Thank you for another video and can’t wait for the next week’s one. I already know that I’m going to like it._

Alec flushed when he re-read his comment and then he pressed send, smiling when he saw it appearing on the screen and he then threw himself back onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow and he closed his eyes only for a second as he allowed himself to just fantasise only for a second how he would react if Magnus would actually reply back to him one day. His heart made a skip and he quickly straightened himself up, sighing. Magnus and Alec were both from New York and at the end of the week, Magnus was having greet and meet. Alec had gotten himself a ticket, but he was feeling far too nervous of actually going and he groaned. It was just going to be like the last year; he had bought the ticket, but then bailed on the very last moment and he pouted. It was because he was too afraid and nervous of actually meeting Magnus in person. As much of a klutz he was, he knew that he would end up making a fool out of himself in front of Magnus.

Alec bit onto his lower lip and he perked up when his phone announced that he had a new Twitter notification, Alec grabbing the phone and his eyes widened when he saw that Magnus had uploaded a new photo onto his Instagram, quickly going there, tapping twice for like and then he just allowed himself to stare and drool for a little bit, because Magnus was just… He was shirtless on the picture was what Alec noticed firstly and his jaw dropped when he saw his perfectly toned body, looking up and he was drooling again when he saw that Magnus was wearing a heavy makeup look, with gold glitter. Even better, he was wearing tight leather pants and Alec actually moaned out loud when he saw the picture. Oh, yes.

Without even thinking twice, Alec starting writing a comment under the photo. _You look amazing on the picture. Okay, not amazing… it isn’t strong enough word how freaking hot you actually look like. More like… magical. Like smoking hot. Drool worthy,_ was what Alec typed, but didn’t really have any intentions of sending the comment. However as he was again distracted by Magnus’ abs, he accidentally pressed the send button and then let out a loud shriek when he realised what he had done. Oh, no, oh no… he needed to delete the comment immediately. In a hurry, Alec tried to get rid of his comment, but was too nervous, his fingers shaky that no matter what he did, he didn’t get to delete the comment.

By accident, he ended up scrolling up the way and thus lost his comment among the flood of other comments. Panicking, Alec tried to find his comment again, but then he got the notification that _Magnus_ liked his comment and he dropped his phone onto the floor and let out a scream that wasn’t human. Alec quickly grabbed the phone back, telling himself that he probably didn’t see it right. Maybe it was some kind of a fan account that liked his comment, but no… he screamed again when he found out that it was really The Magnus Bane that liked his comment and he was having a little breakdown right there in his room, trying to breathe, but it was impossible.

Out of all comments, he had to like that one. Why?! Alec felt embarrassed and he just wanted to die. It was embarrassing, he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was some kind of a stalker and a pervert. While it was true that he was thirsty as fuck for Magnus, it didn’t mean that he was only interested in his looks and he shuddered. And he couldn’t delete the comment now, Magnus _liked_ it. His fingers were shaking as he didn’t know what to do. A part of him wanted to jump on top of the roof and start doing a happy dance, because Magnus Bane liked his comment! He liked his comment! He acknowledged his existence!

“F-fuck,” stammered Alec as he was just looking at his phone screen and then went to his own Instagram page. He only had a few followers, all of them being his family and friends and he was horrified when he saw the picture that he had uploaded of himself. It was the only one that he had of himself, as he didn’t like putting pictures of himself online, and even that one was bad quality. He looked like a serial killer and he wanted to cry. What if Magnus would go on his profile and end up seeing _this_. Alec shuddered. But, nah, Magnus wouldn’t go on his profile, anyway. He had better things to do than-

Alec’s phone buzzed again, telling he had a new DM from no other than Magnus and the phone was on the floor again. Alec laid on top of his bed and that time didn’t dare to go pick up the phone quite yet. _Magnus Bane messaged him. Magnus Bane had just sent him a private text. Magnus Bane went onto his profile and tapped the DM button. Magnus Bane saw his picture of him looking like a serial killer. Magnus Bane was-_ Alec quickly straightened himself up and then picked up his phone, unlocking the screen with shaky fingers and slowly went to see the text from Magnus, tears of happiness welling up in his eyes as he slowly pressed onto the text to reveal it whole and he prayed to God that he wasn’t going to have a heart attack.

**Magnus Bane:** _Magical, drool worthy and smoking hot, huh? ;)_

Alec didn’t know what to do, covering his mouth to prevent another scream coming out and he considered going to Izzy for help. She would know what to do! Alec was helpless when it came to dating, but she was an expert. However, Alec didn’t want to embarrass himself even further, so he decided to take the matters in his own hands and he cleared his throat. What should he type back? Apologise? Yes, an apology seemed completely reasonable, he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was a creep or something like that. Though Magnus received comments like his all the time, but still… Alec was just-

**Alec Lightwood:** _Hello, Magnus. I am very sorry for the inappropriate comment. You may delete it if you would like, because I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I am a very huge fan of you and I would never really want to make you feel uncomfortable. I was in no place to say what I did. I mean it’s not that you aren’t good looking, because you are. Like very good looking. But the way I expressed it was inappropriate and I am sorry. And, btw, I’m not like some kind of a creep. I know that on the picture I look like a serial killer, but I promise I’m not. I mean of course I’m not a serial killer, but you know what I mean. Not a creep. Okay. I’ll shut up now._

Alec exhaled deeply and then nodded to himself. Okay, that seemed like a reasonable apology and he then laid back against the bed, not really expecting a reply back from Magnus. He was a busy guy and had stuff to do, so he would completely understand if Magnus wouldn’t get back to him. But just having received a DM from Magnus was… magical and he hugged the pillow tightly to his chest and had the brightest smiles ever on his face. His phone buzzed again and Alec quickly grabbed it, eyes wide when he saw that he had a new text from Magnus.

**Magnus Bane:** _Alec, chill. Your comment didn’t make me feel uncomfortable, it made me smile. You know, you ramble a lot. In a way, it’s kind of cute. Though, you do like a serial killer on that picture, you should change it. I’m kidding by the way. But anyway, relax, we’re cool. So, you said you were a huge fan?_

Cute.

Magnus said that he was cute.

**Cute!**

Alec squealed. Yes _squealed_ and he was sure that this wasn’t reality. It couldn’t be! He was basically talking to his favourite person ever and he was dying. Literally and figuratively. There were tears of happiness on his cheeks then, because this was more than anything he had ever wished for, sniffling as he tried to dry up his tears as he quickly typed back a reply. _Yes, I’m a very big fan. I’ve been following you ever since you uploaded your first video on YouTube and been subscribed ever since. I admire your work and I think you’re very talented. I’ve bought every makeup pallet that you’ve made, though I don’t use makeup. I just… I love you so much,_ was what Alec typed in the heat of the moment and he cringed afterwards, but decided to leave it. He wanted to tell to Magnus since ever how much he liked him and he had the opportunity and he was dying.

**Magnus Bane:** _Let me tell you a secret, Alec. I know. You were the first person that ever commented on my videos. Though my channel is a lot bigger now than it used to be, it’s always your comments that make me smile the most and I often find myself waiting for you to comment on my videos. Or photos, whichever it is. And for that, I would like to thank you. For always being there, it took me a while to muster up the courage and finally send you a DM._

Alec was crying again. What else could he do? Magnus knew that he was there with him for the start. His comments made Magnus smile, he read his comments. Magnus was amazing and wonderful and just… “I love him so much,” muttered Alec and buried his face into the pillow as he needed a moment to calm down, because he was shaking like crazy, tears of happiness rolling down his face and he was a mess. Because he wasn’t typing anything back, Magnus freaked out and quickly sent another text.

**Magnus Bane:** _Alec? Are you still there? Crap, I didn’t mean to scare you away. Alec, please say something._

_Are you still alive? XD_

_Alexander!_

**Alec Lightwood:** _I’m dead, I think. I mean, I don’t know… is this reality?_

_Okay, I just made sure. I’m alive, I think. I don’t know. I love you._

_I’m just freaking out. Sorry. I’ve been a fan for so long._

 

Alec was sitting as he continued to chat with Magnus for a little while, sniffling as he was still swallowing back his tears of happiness. His hands were shaking the entire time as he told Magnus just how much his videos had helped him through when he was trying to figure out who he was. Magnus was a couple of years older than him and he remembered the exact date of when Magnus posted his video of coming out to the internet that he was bisexual. It was about the time that Alec was trying to figure out his own sexuality and the video helped him to realise so many things and he was going to be forever thankful to him for that and all that he wrote in the chat was long and by the end of it, Magnus had tears in his eyes when he read it.

Magnus was just laying around his apartment as he had nothing better to do that day. It was just like any other day until he had seen the comment his number one fan, Alec Lightwood, as he liked to call him, left him an interesting comment. Magnus knew about Alec, but was kind of shy as well to approach him. That was until that comment and he finally decided to give him a text, his heart beating like crazy when he was chatting with him. Alec was just so sweet and charming and when he read how much he helped Alec, it made him tear up. Alec seemed such a sweet guy and he felt stupid for not reaching out to him sooner.

**Magnus Bane:** _So, are you coming to the meet or greet?_

Alec straightened himself up and then pressed his lips together as he didn’t know what to write back. _Maybe,_ wrote Alec back and Magnus narrowed his eyes as he wasn’t expecting this kind of a reply. Maybe? He was probably busy was what Magnus assumed and felt a bit disappointed to be honest, because after two hours of writing back and forth with his number one he really wished he could meet him in person.

**Magnus Bane:** _Busy?_

**Alec Lightwood:** _No._

_I’m just… too nervous to meet you. I bought tickets last year too, but didn’t go._

_I bought the tickets, but…_

**Magnus Bane:** _Please come? I’d really want to meet you in person._

Magnus pouted, because Alec was taking a long time to respond. Alec was a mess, his heart beating like crazy, chewing on his lower lip and he then quickly nodded to himself. Of course he was going, especially now that Magnus had asked himself personally to come. Alec’s heart had melted a long time ago and his eyes widened when he realised that he had been chatting with Magnus for more than two hours and he buried his face into his pillow, which muffled his squeal and he then just rolled onto his back. Okay, right! He shouldn’t have Magnus waiting!  

 

**Alec Lightwood:** _I’ll come._

**Magnus Bane:** _Yay <3_

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the heart and he hugged pressed the phone against his chest. Magnus had just sent him a heart emoji and Alec was a goner. As he did that, he ended pressing the button in the far up right corner on accident and started a video chat with Magnus. Magnus’ eyes widened, because he was surprised at the sudden video call, but he accepted it, of course. He wanted to know how Alec looked like, that picture was anything but flattering and he positioned himself up as the video loaded. Alec, on the other hand, was shocked when he found out what he did and he dropped the phone when Magnus picked up the call.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” was what Magnus was able to hear and he started laughing, narrowing his eyes when the camera on Alec’s phone was turned up to the ceiling and he went closer to his phone. Alec was now on the floor, creeping up to his phone and his jaw dropped when he saw really Magnus sitting there and waving, but he didn’t dare to show himself on camera. “Fuck, he replied,” he whispered, but Magnus heard him and he started laughing. Well, his voice was absolutely delicious.

“Alec? I can hear you, but can’t see you,” said Magnus and started laughing.

“Okay, relax. Alec, breathe. He needs to think you’re a sane human being,” said Alec and Magnus’ laughter had gotten even louder. Fuck, he was adorable and he just bit his lower lip as he allowed Alec to take his time to calm down. Alec was on the verge of tears as he finally picked up the phone and finally dared to show himself and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

Magnus didn’t know what to expect, but he didn’t expect Alec to be so _hot._ Literal angel and he couldn’t deny the growing smile on his face and Alec placed a hand on top of his mouth as he tried to calm down, but couldn’t. “Hi,” said Magnus and winked, Alec waving back as he was fighting back the tears, but couldn’t and he let his tears fall down his cheeks again. “No, no, don’t cry,” said Magnus and straightened himself up. “Angels shouldn’t cry,” he said and winked.

Alec’s brain was fried and he just shook his head. Did Magnus call him an angel? Oh wow, he was so cute without his makeup! Alec blinked a few times. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice breaking and Magnus smiled. “I mean,” he croaked. “I just… I can’t,” he said and Magnus started laughing again and he grinned.

“My number one fan is so handsome,” said Magnus and winked.

“N-number one fan?” stammered Alec.

“Yes, you,” said Magnus and Alec gripped his phone. “Fuck, you’re adorable,” said Magnus and Alec’s soul left his body.

“Magnus, I’m dead,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing louder. As Alec was about to tell Magnus how much he liked him as well, the door of his room opened and Isabelle barged in, to tell him that mom had already prepared dinner and Alec narrowed his eyes. It was already time for dinner? Huh?

“Alec, mom is…. Who are you talking-” asked Isabelle and then screamed when he leaned closer. “Oh my god, Alec! Is that Magnus Bane?” she squealed and Magnus started laughing, Alec flushing and he quickly dropped his phone. “Alec!” she said and then tried to get closer. “Let me say hi to him, I love him so much,” she said and tried to get past Alec, who was in a hurry to get her out of his room. He didn’t want her embarrassing him in front of Magnus. “He’s so hot and- hey Alec!” said Isabelle as Alec was dragging her out.

“Izzy, out,” said Alec, flushing.

“How did you-”

“I’ll tell you later,” he whispered. “Now get-”

“I just wanna say hi. He’s so handsome and-”

“Back off, Izzy, he’s mine,” said Alec and then flushed red when he heard Magnus laughing. Oh, no, he heard that! Isabelle started laughing and Alec dragged her out and then locked the door of his room, heart beating like crazy as he was looking towards the phone. Magnus heard him say _that._ Ugh!

“So, yours, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec flinched, grabbing the phone.

“I-it’s not like that,” he stammered and Magnus grinned.

“No?” asked Magnus. “Because I swear I remember you calling me smoking hot and-”

“Okay, it is, but,” stammered Alec. “I mean. I just… I like you but… I don’t want you to think I’m like a creep or… I don’t know I’m just. I like-”

“Well,” said Magnus. “Tell you what,” he said and Alec looked at him. “How about you buy me a drink after meet and greet?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. “And we’ll see how we hit it off?” he asked, hopeful and Alec froze.

“A-are you asking me out?” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Duh,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec just placed a finger up.

“J-just e-excuse me for a s-second,” stammered Alec and Magnus nodded. Alec dropped his phone and then unlocked his door. “Izzy!” yelled Alec and Magnus laughed again. “Magnus asked me out? What do I say?”

“Say yes!” yelled back the voice and Magnus laughed. Okay, he loved Alec already. He was such a dork, in a cute way.

“O-okay,” said Alec and ran back to his phone. “My answer is yes,” he said and Magnus started laughing, Alec just sitting there as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. He had a date with Magnus Bane, apparently and he… didn’t understand it quite yet. “I would love to get out with you. Yes, very much. Okay, it’s a date. I-I mean a deal. Well, a date too. I mean, yes, okay,” he rambled and Magnus was just shaking his head.

“Shut up, dork,” said Magnus playfully and Alec just beamed back at him.

Alec had a date with Magnus on Saturday and oh, how he wished the ends would be shorter! But this was going to be amazing as Magnus couldn’t wait to meet him either as well, the two of them continuing to chat for a lot longer, Magnus eventually meeting Izzy as well and he was just smitten with the whole Alec’s family. They were all adorable, Alec being number one, of course.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally meet in person ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it got turned into a twoshot since so many of you wanted to see them meeting and going on a date :) Hope you all like it <3

“Jacket on or jacket off?” asked Alec for what felt like the hundredth time and Isabelle was at the point of rolling her eyes at her older brother, but then she just smiled and took in a deep breath. Alec was freaking out, he had been freaking out for the entire week up to leading to the meet and greet. After his first talk with Magnus, the two of them were talk all of the time and Alexander was falling in love with the YouTuber for real. Talking to him in the private messages still felt surreal and the fact that he had an actual date after the meet and greet still didn't really register into his thought process as he was still sure that it wasn’t reality. However, ow that he was standing in the venue packet with people waiting for Magnus to show up, it was finally sinking in how real all of this was and when he realised that he had just half an hour to go before he would get to meet Magnus, he was hyperventilating and Isabelle get to calm him down a few times already. 

Alec looked really good that day; Isabelle was the one who helped him get dressed of course and made him wear a bright blue shirt and a jacket over it. Alec wasn’t used to bright colours, so he already felt out of his comfort zone. Alec spent the whole week preparing on what he was going to wear and how he was going to look so that he would make a good impression on Magnus, who was a fashion icon. While Magnus was a fashion icon, Alec considered himself to be nothing more than a peasant when it came to dressing up, so Izzy came to the rescue much to his luck. She helped him get ready, because her brother was freaking out too much to even get dressed on his own and then went to the meet and greet with him, of course. Partially because she was a huge fan of Magnus as well, but the other part was because Alec wa cure that he wouldn’t be able to do on his own and he was happy that he had his sister by his side, who was now laughing as she watched Alec take off his shirt. 

“Alec, leave the jacket off, yes. It’s hot in here,” said Izzy and Alec nodded, but then looked down and was horrified when he saw that he had sweat stains under his arms and he wanted to cry and he quickly put on his jacket and Isabelle started laughing. “Alec, you’ll burn,” she said and Alec swallowed thickly and pulled the zipper of the jacket up all the way and then rubbed his palms together and cleared his throat.

“I’m sweating,” whined Alec and then shook his head. “I-I c-can’t let him see me like this,” said Alec and then only started sweating more. In the end, Isabelle had to literally tear the jacket off of Alec, who was just whining then and Izzy started laughing, wrapped an arms around his shoulder and gave him a little hug. Alec loved how supportive his sister was and gave her a thankful look, but he was still a mess and then he started taking deep breaths in and out. Alec looked at his phone and his heart started hammering against his ribcage like crazy when he realised that there was only fifteen minutes more to go and he placed his hands on top of his chest to prevent it from actually jumping out of his chest. “I’m gonna die, oh my god. I’m gonna meet Magnus in person, Izzy!” said Alec and then hid his red face into his palms and started hyperventilating again as he was excited, shaking like crazy and Izzy grinned. 

Izzy was also excited, because she had been a fan of Magnus for a look time too. It was Alec that introduced him to her and she smiled when she remembered the days they would stay locked up in her room and just watched Magnus’ videos and drool over him together. But now they were actually going to meet him and Izzy sighed happily. “Alec, you need to calm down,” said Izzy and then chuckled. “You’ve talked to him in person, yes? You do realise he’s taking you out to drink after the meet and greet?” asked Izzy and Alec just nodded and his eyes widened. 

“I can’t calm down, Iz!” whined Alec and then chewed on his lower lip. “Don’t you understand that this is bigger than the Moon landing?” he asked, looking all serious and Isabelle started laughing out loud. Alec was a drok, truly, but in a cute way and she then just rubbed his back and the two of them waited for Magnus to wait in silence as Alec was far too nervous and excited to say anything and his eyes welled up with tears when the fifteen minutes had passed and people’s screams and yells for Magnus had gotten louder, so he knew that Magnus was going to be out at any moment now. Luckily, he was in the first row and he was going to be able to see Magnus nice and clear and Magnus was going to be able to see him and Alec squealed. 

Magnus was feeling strangely nervous that day as he was getting ready for the meet and greet. During the six years of being active on platform, he had done a lot of meet and greets so far and was pretty chill nowadays. But for some reason, he was excited and super nervous that time. Well, he was always excited, because he loved meeting his fans in person. All of them were wonderful people and it gave him such joy to be able to just talk with them and take a few pictures. However, that day was going to be different. Alec was going to be there and he actually spent the entire week thinking of how it was going to go and he couldn’t wait. 

Magnus made sure that he looked extra flawless that day. He was dressed in glitter, of course like always, ripped right black jeans and had his hair spiked up, tips coloured pink and purple and he was hoping Alexander was going to like what he was going to see. Well, Magnus was sure that he’d like what he would see, why wouldn't he? He was a  _ snack _ after all and he took in a deep breath when he saw that it was the time to finally walk out on the stage. Magnus wished himself luck and then rubbed his palms together. “It’s showtime,” he said to himself and finally walked through the door, grinning when he heard the crowd going wild as he stepped outside and he flashed his fans a big smile and felt happiness overflowing his heart when he saw his fans; they were precious and he loved them more than he could put it into words; he owed it all to them and he was always humble to all of the people he met. 

Door opened, Alec’s jaw dropped. Magnus stepped on the stage, Alec was dead. Alec grabbed Izzy’s hand when he saw Magnus walking on the stage, to the desk and the chair that was prepared for him to sit at and then also sign some autographs over there. Alec tried to remember how breathing worked. Breathe in and breathe out and then do it again, but he couldn’t because Magnus was there in front of him. Like for real, not on screen. Magnus Bane was there on the stage, just a feel meters away from him and Alec was… was he screaming? He couldn’t tell, but his throat felt sore and yes, he was screaming, Izzy laughing when she heard Alec. This was so weird to see Alec freak out so much; he was usually all stoic and calm, but now he was a screaming mess, jumping up and down, waving to Magnus. 

It wasn’t that hard for Magnus to spot the jumping giant among the crowd and his jaw dropped. Oh, my. His number one fan was ever more attractive in person and even though he was standing a bit far from him, he could tell that he was  _ tall. _ Tall, dark and handsome! Magnus congratulated himself for catching a catch like Alexander and he gave him a little wink. Alec was adorable, making Magnus laugh out loud as he almost fainted at the wink. “Izzy, he winked at me!” said Alec loudly and looked at his sister, who nodded. “Did you see? He winked at me. I love him so much,” said Alec and yes, he was crying again, hiding his face into his palms and Magnus perked up when he saw his angel crying. Izzy mouthed him that he was okay and then she gently rubbed Alec’s back, which kind of helped him to calm down. 

The greet and meet started with a little speech that Magnus prepared for his fans, his eyes never leaving Alec, who was holding onto his sister the entire time and Alec was smiling like crazy as he was just over the Moon to be really there. Magnus looked amazing in person, he was just the best human being alive and Alec was swooning over him so hard that it was funny. Alec didn’t really ask him any questions as he was still too speechless to actually speak, but got in line for the autographs when the time finally came and he was shaking like crazy. But because there were so many people and the lady who was running the greet and meet made the signing of the autographs end before all of the fans were able to walk up to the fans, which pissed Magnus off so much. However, even with all of the fighting with the lady, he still couldn’t let her to chill, so in the end, he just moved on and moved to the side, where he would take pictures with his fans. Alec was hissing and bitching when he didn’t get to get Magnus’ autograph and Magnus made sure he told the lady to back the fuck off and not interrupt the photograph session and in the end, she gave up with a sour expression on her face. 

Magnus wasn’t going to let that bitch ruin his big day and he was more than happy to start taking pictures with the fans, taking as much time as he needed. The lady tried to interfere and speed things up, but he just ignored her. He had booked the venue for the whole day, so she could piss off. Alec’s anger faded away and he dragged Isabelle to the line again and that time he made sure that he was more at the start of it and he just stared at Magnus, heart hammering against his chest like crazy again and he looked at Izzy with tears in his eyes as the line was getting shorter. He was sure that he would have a heart attack when he would finally get to Magnus and his knees felt weak. 

There were so many fans that came to see Magnus and he was in heaven, talking to his fans in person and taking pictures with them, making sure that he gave all of them equal attention and time, because they deserved it. Some of them would cry from excitement when he would hug them and Alec felt a little jolt of jealousy sparking somewhere deep inside him when he saw people hugging Magnus like that. Alec knew he had no right to feel that way, but he did and he felt his cheeks flushing and he pouted. Well, joke was on them, Magnus was  _ going _ out with him later and…  _ Oh my God! Magnus was going out with him! On a date. It would be just them and  _ Alec’s pout was gone as he just kept thinking about the date. 

“Izzy,” whispered Alec and Izzy looked at him. “I’ll die,” said Alec. “I-I mean I’m probably dead, yes? I mean I’m going out with Magnus later… and I… Are you sure we’re still alive?” he asked and Isabelle started laughing and she just nodded. Alec wasn’t sure though and his eyes were wide when he saw that he was next in line for the picture and he froze. Magnus had a wide smile on his face, because…  _ finally.  _ Freaking finally! He had been waiting for a moment like this for literally six years now and now he was… so happy. He signed Alec to come closer, but Alec was frozen in place, face red as a tomato and his legs didn’t work, even though he was yelling at them to start moving and go to Magnus. 

“Alec it’s your turn,” whispered Isabelle and nudged him.

“I can’t move,” announced Alec loud enough so that Magnus could hear him as well and Magnus chuckled and his heart melted. Fucking hell he was beyond adorable and so tall now that they were so close. Alec was sweating like crazy and he wanted to cry when Magnus extended his hand out to him and smiled. “Izzy, help,” he stammered and Isabelle shook her head and grabbed his wrist and gently guided him to Magnus, who looked up to him and Alec was shaking. 

“Ah, finally we meet in person, Alexander,” said Magnus happily, feeling nervous himself as well, but he hid it well. Because while his voice was only shaking a little bit, Alec was crying. “I finally get to meet my number one fan,” he added and then stepped a bit closer, Alec swallowing thickly as he tried to say something, but was just too choked up. “Alexander, you there?” asked Magnus and Alec only nodded and then looked into Magnus’ eyes and he was lost. So lost, but also found when he felt Magnus’ hand on his shoulder. Alec flinched and he finally snapped back to reality. Well, could you blame him really? 

“H-hi,” said Alec, his voice breaking and shaking and he pressed his lips together. Magnus smiled up at him and Alec forgot what he was about to say. “I love you,” he blurted out and Magnus chuckled. Alec remembered that he saw Magnus hugging his other fans and he finally plucked enough courage to ask for a hug. “Can I, um,” stammered Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side. “H-hug you?” he then managed to finally put together into a coherent sentence and Magnus quickly nodded. 

“But of course, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec let out a suppressed scream.

“I love it when you call me Alexander. Usually I don’t allow other people to call me like that, but I die everytime you say it,” said Alec and then his eyes widened. “But like in a good way, in a very good way. I love it, your voice is so sexy and yes okay I’ll shut up now and just hug you. Okay? Yes, okay,” he said and Magnus was laughing again.

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus softly and Alec felt tears in his eyes again as he want closer to him and then just gently wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus felt how his body pleasantly warmed up when he got a hug from his number one fan and he didn’t want to pull back quite yet so he pouted when Alec ended the hug.

“One more,” whispered Alec and then hugged Magnus again, Magnus melting against his arms and he inhaled deeply. Alec could smell Sandalwood and then he remembered that it was Magnus’ favourite shampoo scent and since he announced that in his video, it was Alec’s as well. “Sandalwood,” commented Alec and then flushed when Magnus pulled back a little bit and gave him chuckled. “It’s my favourite shampoo too,” he then added and Magnus smiled up at him. 

“You have good taste, I see,” said Magnus and winked.

“Not really. I mean Izzy helped me get dressed and style my hair,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “I hope I look okay, yes? I didn’t know wether to leave the jacket or on not. I mean I look good with it on me, but it was so hot in here and… Oh I’m talking too much again,” said Alec after he realised it and Magnus didn’t mind it one bit. The way Alec rambled when he was nervous was adorable and he gave him a little wink and a chuckle. “You look good, though,” he said and Magnus grinned. 

“I’m so happy that you came,” said Magnus and Alec was a goo again. 

“Me too,” said Alec. “Though I’m still sure I’m dead and this is heaven,” he blurted out and made not only Magnus, but fans near them laugh out loud and he ducked his head down. 

“Let’s take that photo now,” said the photographer, who was getting impatient and Magnus rolled his eyes and then looked at Alexander, took his hand (rest in peace Alec’s heart) and then slowly guided him to the grumpy old man. Alec held back his tears after Magnus wrapped an arm around him and the guy took their picture. However, soon after that, he broke down in hid his face into his palms and started crying again. He was just so happy and Magnus pouted, because he didn’t like seeing Alec cry, even though it was from happiness.

“Don’t cry,” whispered Magnus and gently held his shoulder.

“I’m so happy,” said Alec.

“I know, but-”

“Marry me,” said Alec out loud and then quickly covered his mouth with his hands and Magnus burst out laughing and with that Alec earned himself another hug. 

“You still need to buy me a drink first, Handsome,” whispered Magnus into his ear and Alec quickly nodded. In the end, Alec had to be dragged away and Magnus smiled when he watched Alec from the side, sighing happily as he couldn’t wait for that drink. Next in line was Izzy, who Magnus already had a chance to meet through the video call with Alexander and he gave her a big, big hug, but his eyes were on Alexander from time to time, Alec’s body without soul as he was just leaning against the wall.

_ He hugged Magnus Bane.  _ **_Three freaking times!_ **

“Alec, oh my god!” fangirled Izzy after she walked to Magnus as he already had another fan over there and then Alec pressed his lips together, because he didn’t like all of the kissing going on. Yes, a girl just kissed Magnus’ cheek and he wasn’t amused. Then, he reminded himself that Magnus is famous after all and his jealousy faded away as he just kept looking at Magnus with hearts in his eyes and Isabelle was just laughing, because there was no way that he would get her brother to talk to her. Nah, Alec was gone in his little day-dream land and she chuckled. Well, she was happy for him, she knew how much Alec admired Magnus; he loved him for such a long time and to see Magnus taking him out on a drink was just amazing. 

Isabelle wondered if Alec would be now a YouTuber himself as well. She doubted, because Alec was awkward as hell and Magnus never exploited his relationships for views. He would show his partners, but very rarely and Isabelle respected him for it. Alec also, plus, it meant that he didn’t need to watch Magnus making out with someone else on camera. Alec happily sighed when Magnus waved to him and he waved back, sending an awkward wink, which made Magnus grin and he blew him a kiss across the room. Alec died again. Yep. 

Two hours later or so, Magnus was finally free and Alec didn’t know where to wait for him, so he settled for outside the venue and he was walking up and down, most of the fans already gone home. Izzy had a date with SImon later that day, so she had to leave poor Alec to wait for Magnus all alone. But, Izzy knew that she was doing her brother a favour; the two of them would want to be all alone after all and Alec’s jaw dropped when Magnus finally walked outside, alone that time, clothes changed and Alec flushed as he straightened himself up and pressed his lips together. Okay, this was it!

“Magnus!” said Alec and then slowly came closer to Magnus, who was smiling all the way up to his ears. That time, Alec wasn’t crying, but he was still a mess and he didn’t know what to say, really. 

“Alexander,” said Magnus and then quickly took Alec’s hand and guided him to the side before his fans could see him. Sure, he loved them, but some privacy would be marvelous. “Finally I get you all to myself,” said Magnus happily and Alec only nodded, looking down where Magnus’ hand was still holding onto his and Magnus quickly removed his hand. “Sorry, I-”

“Holding hands with Magnus, oh my god,” whispered Alec and took Magnus’ hand into his own. 

“Dork,” said Magnus and sighed happily. “Did you like the meet and greet?”

“Yes,” was all that Alec managed to say. 

“Up for that drink now?”

“Yes, please,” said Alec and the two of them made their way to a bar that was nearby the venue and Alec was quiet the whole time, Magnus smiling as he watched his number one fan and he sighed happily. Alec wasn’t saying much, but he was still a good company and he nudged him as they sat down and Alec looked at him. 

“Don’t be so nervous,” said Magnus. 

“S-sorry,” stammered Alec. “I’ve never been on a drink with a celebrity,” he said. “I don’t know how to act. I mean I’m so clumsy and I say stupid things all the time. And you’re so fancy and well spoken and see what I mean? I don’t know when to shut up because I’m such an awkward dork and I-”

“Just be yourself,” said Magnus and scooted a bit closer. “And I’m not a celebrity,” said Magnus. “I make videos and put them online. That’s all I do,” said Magnus. “I do have a regular job. You know that, right?”

“Yes a dance instructor,” almost moaned Alec and Magnus chuckled. “I like your dance videos the best. You’re just so happy in them and-and well… hot,” said Alec and flushed again. Magnus laughed and then waggled his eyebrows. “I-in yesterday’s video you said you had a boyfriend,” started Alec then and looked at Magnus, who shifted his gaze down, feeling his own cheeks redden. 

“Sorry, I just assumed that we’re… I mean I tend to get excited and-”

“You were talking about me?” blurted out Alec and Magnus nodded. “Oh my god, Magnus Bane is my boyfriend,” announced Alec to the world and then looked down. “For real though?” he asked and then had a little dopey smile on his face.

“I mean,” said Magnus. “We’ve been talking for a few days now online and now seeing you in person. I mean,” he said. “I won’t force you to be in my videos or tell them who you are for that matter,” said Magnus. “I just… like I said I got too excited and I announced it to the world that I had boyfriend. Happens when I really like someone,” said Magnus and let out a nervous laugh. 

_ When he really likes someone. _

“I really like you too,” said Alec, who had literally spent the few days on his phone, whole day. Same with Magnus. “I mean your videos are one thing, but talking to you in person… that was, um, magical?”

“Oh, magical indeed,” said Magnus, happy that Alec was cool with them already being on the terms  _ boyfriends.  _ Or so it seemed. “So, how are classes?” asked Magnus when he remembered Alec telling him about the annoying professor. Alec was an art student and was pretty excited about it. 

“Ugh, that bitch,” grumbled Alec and shuddered. “Let’s get back on a subject of us being boyfriends,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, leaning close and he placed a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek. Alec froze and then just collapsed back against his chair and Magnus laughed out loud. “I’m never ever washing this cheek ever again,” said Alec.

“No? That’s a shame, because if you don’t wash it, you ain’t getting kisses from me again,” teased Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“Okay, I will. Yes,” said Alec and started laughing when the waitress came to them to take their order. Their date continued even after they finished their drinks, Magnus taking Alec to the cinema and then to the mall. It was the best day that Alec had ever had and he was just happily following his  _ boyfriend _ around, holding onto his hand, proud of himself. Oh, yes, boy was he proud and that day marked a proper start of a beautiful relationship. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meeting Chairman Meow, getting a tour around Magnus' place for the first time, the two of them filming the boyfriend tag video and a little bit of how their future together looks like :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this got turned into a threeshot xD. While I would love to turn it into a full-length fic, I'm currently too busy with uni, the upcoming exams and the ongoing fics I still have to finish to write more. I'm sorry ;0;  
> But I still hope you all like this :)

Alec's heart was hammering as Magnus took him to the elevator of the building he lived in and he gulped. He had seen this elevator in many of Magnus' vlogs and now being in the elevator himself felt kind of surreal. Did he mention that he was going to be inside of Magnus' loft that day? For the first time and his heart was beating like crazy because not only that he was going to meet Chairman Meow for the first time, but he was also going to be in Magnus' video for the first time. He and Magnus had been going out for a solid month now and Magnus had mentioned that he had a boyfriend in a few of his videos and of course his subscribers wanted to meet Alexander. Alec had given him the permission to tell them his first name, but other than that, they didn't know anything beside his name and it was Alec who expressed the wish to be in the video, not Magnus.

 YouTube was more like a hobby to Magnus as he always put his dancing career and his private life, like dating, in the first place. He separated his private life and his online one as he knew that they wouldn't mix well. He had a few YouTube friends that he collabed a lot of times; Ragnor and Catarina. But other than that, he didn't put his whole relationships online and he had never done one of that; boyfriend or girlfriend tag and he thought that it would be an interesting and fun idea to do it with Alexander, but he didn't push it. He didn't even bring up the idea himself, it was all Alec and he was all happy and giddy inside that Alec was the one to bring it up.

Magnus really liked Alec a lot; he wanted to introduce him to the rest of his fan and Alec still wasn't sure in how much of video he wanted to be, but the boyfriend tag one was mandatory and he happily giggled when he started thinking about for how long he had been literally dreaming of doing a boyfriend tag with Magnus and now that it was finally happening, he was beyond excited, but nervous as well. Alec was a giant dork and he wasn't good with words. He was nervous that he might mess up the video or something. What if the people would think that he was weird and would end up unsubscribing from Magnus' channel? What if he would single-handedly destroy Magnus' YouTube career and-

Elevator went _ping_ and Alec flinched when the door opened. Oh, that was it. Finally, it was finally happening and he gripped Magnus’ hand, who turned to him and gently pulled him out of the elevator, Alec gulping and he then pressed his lips together. Alec didn’t know what he was doing as he just followed Magnus in silence and he wrapped his arms around him as Magnus was unlocking the door of his loft, chuckling softly when he felt his giant boyfriend towering over him and he slowly turned around. “You look nervous for some reason,” commented Magnus as he unlocked the door, but didn’t open it quite yet and Alec pressed his lips together.

“I’m going to meet Chairman Meow, _Magnus_ ,” said Alec with a serious tone of voice and then swallowed thickly as he rubbed his palms together. He had somehow gotten used to the fact that he and Magnus were dating, though it still felt surreal at times. Funny enough, even after a month of dating, he was still fangirling like no tomorrow and he was just… _ugh._ Though, he had gotten more confident when it came to kissing, yes. Now Alec was brave enough to initiate the kiss all on his own and he felt his cheeks reddening as his eyes fell down onto Magnus’ lips and he swallowed thickly. “What if he doesn’t like me? You said that he likes very few people in your life, yes?” asked Alec and then gulped again. “He’s a strict judge and if he-”

“Alexander, he’s just a judgemental and spoiled cat,” said Magnus and then leaned up to press a peck on top of Magnus’ lips and Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat as his mind was yelling at him that it was Magnus Bane who was kissing him and he quickly hugged Magnus’ face and pressed a more confident and slightly longer kiss on top of his lips and then he inhaled deeply, kissing him again, until it was Magnus who broke the kiss and Alec slowly opened his eyes, looking dazed, but proud of himself, Magnus licking his lower lip and he hummed. “Wow,” purred Magnus. “You’re an amazing kisser for a dork,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec flushed up to his ears and then just ducked his head down as Magnus opened the door and he prepared for Chairman Meow.

Magnus smiled and went down onto his knees when he saw his boy running up to the door and he scooped him up in his arms and gave him a little kiss on top of his little head, Chairman Meow happily purring as he nuzzled up against Magnus and Alec just quickly stepped inside and closed the door, but stayed still as he didn’t want to interrupt the moment. He didn’t want to give Chairman a reason to dislike him so early on into their relationship and he just nervously waved to Meow when he finally acknowledged his presence.

“Come, Chairman,” said Magnus, his voice an octave higher and extremely adorable to Alec. “See, this is Alexander,” he said to his cat, who was still happily purring in his arms and Alec straightened himself up. What should he do? Should he like… shake his paw? Chairman Meow was a famous cat after all and his heart then melted when Magnus planted a kiss on top of his cat’s head again and he was just over the Moon. This was tripled amount of adorableness than compared to the videos of Chairman and Magnus and he let out a loud “aww,” when Magnus looked up.

“Oh, um, hi?” asked Alec and then went closer to the cat, who gave him a curious look and Magnus slowly planted him onto the floor. Alec took in a deep breath and then went down onto his knees and extended his hand closer to Chairman Meow, who still wasn’t sure about this strange giant there in Magnus’ loft and Alec’s heart melted when he sniffed his fingers and then came a little bit closer, looking if Alec brought some treats for him, which he didn’t and Alec smacked himself across the forehead. “I didn’t bring anything with me, sorry,” stammered Alec and Magnus was just snickering when he saw how serious Alexander was. “But, I, um-” he started and then his eyes widened when Chairman gently nuzzled with his head against his palm and he looked up at Magnus.

“Oh my god,” said Magnus and placed a hand over his heart. “He likes you,” said Magnus then and then went closer to the two of them and scooted close to Alec, who had now Meow in his lap, petting his tummy and Chairman Meow was having the time of his life. Alec was in heaven and he then looked over to his boyfriend as he tried his best not to squeal anymore and he then looked around the loft and he could easily recognise every spot of it.

There was the living room where Magnus filmed his dancing videos as it was pretty big and allowed him the room to dance and move around the space. There was the couch where Magnus filmed his story time videos. He then perked up a little bit and recognised the way that lead to Magnus’ bedroom, where he filmed his makeup tutorials and he shuddered when he remembered seeing the bed in the background and he pressed his lips together. _Magnus’ bed_ , was all that was on Alec’s mind and his mind was long gone in the gutter and then he shook his head. Focus, Alec. It’s just a bed, nothing more than a normal bed and-

“He’s adorable,” said Alec as he looked at Chairman, who now hopped off of his lap and went up to his little house and curled up on top of it, just watching Magnus and Alec, who slowly stood up and Magnus happily turned to his boyfriend and gently tugged on his jacket.

“Let’s take this off,” said Magnus, more than happy to take one layer of clothing off of Alec and he then smiled happily when he saw that Alec was wearing a dark green button up shirt, which matched his eyes so well that it made him drool just a little bit. Oh, and it was _tight_ fitting. Yes, God. “So,” started Magnus. “Do you want a drink or something?” asked Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod. Yes, that would be perfect, his throat was feeling kind of dry and he then pressed his lips together as he was dying to go around the loft and just see everything on his own and Magnus laughed, because he could see that Alexander was curiously looking around the place.

“Can I take a little tour around your place?” blurted out Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Tell you what,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I’ll prepare us a little drink and all the equipment that we need to film the video and in the meantime you go take a little tour around the place,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, feeling all giddy inside and Magnus started laughing when he saw how happy and excited his dork was.

“Can I go into your room as well?” whispered Alec. “I wanna see where you film your makeup tutorials,” he said and Magnus was just laughing loudly as he nodded, giving him permission to go wherever he wanted and Alec took in a deep breath. “This is gonna be so awesome,” said Alec and gave Magnus a very long and spontaneous kiss without thinking twice about it first and Magnus let out a muffled chuckle of surprise and then kissed Alec’s cheek.

While Magnus started setting up the place for the video, Alec went on adventure of exploring Magnus’ apartment and the first room he went in was the kitchen as he didn’t want to seem as too big of a creep to go first for his room. However, he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer and with Magnus busy, he literally ran up to his room and Magnus let out a loud laugh when he heard Alec’s loud “oh my god,” when he stepped into his room and he shook his head as he was setting the camera on the tripod. “Dork,” he said with such a huge grin on his face and he was just… ah, so happy.

Alec was sure he stepped inside of a magic land, because Magnus’ room was… wow. Just wow. There was the big mirror where he would do his makeup and he crept slowly closer it, not daring to touch anything and his jaw dropped. There was so much makeup on it. Just… a lot. He didn’t know what Magnus did with all of that as he was getting sent makeup from other brands all the time to review them. His eyes then located the huge step in closet and he let out a loud gasp as he stepped inside and he was almost on his knees. Just… marvellous and beautiful and there was so much sparkle and glitter. “This is where Magnus does his haul videos,” he said and then hugged his warm face with his palms and just laughed, eyes going to the bed again and he flushed.

“Magnus’ bed,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together and then quickly went to check up on Magnus, who was still busy with the set up and then he rubbed his hands together and crept back into Magnus’ room. One breath, second breath and then he jumped up on Magnus’ bed and hugged the pillow, inhaled deeply and then rolled onto his back and extended all of his limbs up and he just giggled. “I’m on Magnus’ bed. Oh my _god_. This is Magnus’ bed,” said Alec and buried his face into the pillow again, only to be interrupted by a knock and a loud whistle.

“My, my,” said Magnus and leaned against the doorframe. “My hot boyfriend in my bed. Christmas came early this year,” he said as he was shamelessly flirting and Alec quickly stood up and started straightening the bedcover.

“Magnus!” said Alec, his face red and he looked down. “This isn’t like-like it looks. I didn’t-I didn’t… I mean…” he stammered, but Magnus shut him up with a long kiss and Alec then relaxed just a little bit and gave him a shy smile.

“Calm down,” said Magnus and shook his head. “You’re adorable,” he said and then bit his lower lip. “And hot waiting for me on my bed like that,” he blurted out and Alec’s jaw dropped. “What? It’s true,” he said and then took his hand. “C’mon,” he said and gently guided him out of the room, going back into the living room and Alec’s heart hammered like crazy when he saw that the whole set up was all done and he was sweating. “Alexander,” said Magnus softly after they sat down in front of the camera and he looked at Alec. “You know that we don’t have to if you’re too nervous and-”

“No, I want to,” stammered Alec and then cleared his throat. “I-I mean,” he stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I always imagined how it-it would be making a boyfriend tag video with you long before we started dating,” he confessed and then he let out a nervous laughter when he saw that Magnus was grinning. Alexander was indeed adorable and he then just gently rubbed his back and gave him a little nod. “I just… I’m gonna mess it up, like I always do and then people will unsubscribe and I’ll destroy your career and then-”

“Alexander, calm the fuck down. It’s just a video,” said Magnus, laughing as he slowly brought his phone out and Alec only nodded. “I want my subscribers to get to know you a bit as well,” he then added and winked. “I mean I’m only talking about you lately,” he said with a snort and Alec chuckled as it was true and he could see people in the comments literally bombarding Magnus about doing the boyfriend tag video. So there they were. “So I prepared a few questions,” he said and opened the notes on his phone and showed them to Alec, who read through them, cheeks red and he then nodded.

“Okay,” croaked Alec and then his eyes widened. “Just… just don’t tell them my Instagram and Twitter,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, shaking his head.

“They’ll find you either way on there,” said Magnus and shrugged. “But okay, I won’t,” he said as he found it cute that Alec was still wanting to do the video, though he didn’t want the attention. Well, it was a wish of his for a while now, so he understood. “You need to know that things will change, people will find your social media accounts and you’ll gain followers, it’s just what happens,” said Magnus and Alec panicked.

“Crap, wait,” said Alec and quickly went to his Instagram. “Gotta change my picture then, so that I don’t look like a serial killer,” said Alec and quickly snapped a photo of himself, which he set as his new profile picture and then showed to Magnus, who nodded and agreed that it was much better than the one before. After a little bit of talking about how the video was going to start, Magnus finally pressed the record button and Alec froze, staring at Magnus as he started the video like usually.

“Hello, guys, how’s it going?” said Magnus, speaking to the camera and Alec’s heart started beating like crazy. _This was how Magnus filmed his videos and now he was going to be a part of one himself and he was freaking out._ Alec sat completely still and was just looking at the camera, then back to Magnus, who winked to the camera and smiled. “Today I have a very special vide for y’all,” he said and then looked to Alec, who forced a smile and he wrapped an arm around him. “This is my boyfriend, Alexander,” said Magnus and his heart melted as Alec giggled nervously. “Now Alec had been a fan of mine for a long time and isn’t really used to filming videos. If any of you will be mean to him down in the comments, your comment is getting deleted, just so you know,” said Magnus and Alec grinned. Magnus was so protective. How hot!

“Hi,” croaked Alec and waved to the camera, feeling awkward as hell, but when Magnus told him to introduce himself, he just sat there and wasn’t saying anything. “Magnus,” whispered Alec. “I-I… I’m not interesting, just skip this part,” he said and then his eyes widened when he realised he was ruining the video already. “Shit, I didn’t mean to… oh fuck, now I swore… fucking hell,” he said as more swear words came out of his mouth and he was just messing everything up.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and grinned. “Relax, I’ll edit things out later. Now just… breathe and start, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“My name is Alec,” said Alec and then chewed on his lower lip. “Magnus calls me Alexander though. But he’s the only one who can call me like that. Usually I don’t like it when people call me by my full name. But Magnus is special after all,” he said and bit his tongue when he realised that he was rambling again, Magnus chuckling as he listened to his adorable ramble. “So, um, I’m 22 and I’m an art student… and that’s it,” said Alec. “And Magnus is my boyfriend,” he said and Magnus just wrapped his arms around him and Alec leaned against him. “Was that good?” asked Alec and Magnus only started laughing.

“Perfect, darling,” said Magnus and was just smiling like a loon. “A dork, what did I all tell you? One that I love very much,” he said and then pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek. After Magnus explained what the two of them were going to be doing in the video, he pulled out his phone again and the two of them finally got to the questions. “So, Alexander… how did the two of us meet and where was our first date?” he asked and winked.

“I stalked you online for six years,” stammered Alec and Magnus laughed. “A-and then I sent to you an inappropriate comment by accident and you sent me a DM,” said Alec. “And I almost had a heart again, then died at the meet and greet and my soul left my body after we went to our first date after the meet and greet,” he said and Magnus was just laughing. Alexander was just so entertaining and he knew that his fans were going to love him. He was one of them after all.

“So, you were fan, we could say.”

“Hey, your number one fan as you said,” said Alec with a pout and then leaned closer to the phone to see next question as Magnus was just grinning. “Oh, oh… if you had to, which song would you pick that would describe me?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Dumb Dumb by Red Velvet?” asked Magnus and laughed on top of his lungs, Alec’s jaw dropping, but then he remembered the lyrics of the song and it so perfectly described him around Magnus for the first couple of dates and he flushed. “See, in a cute way,” said Magnus and nudged him and Alec was just smiling like crazy. “And me?”

“Fuck Perfect,” said Alec quickly and Magnus gave him a kiss.

“Ugh, such a cute dork,” said Magnus. “Who said I love you the first?” he then read the next question and Alec pointed to himself. “Well, he basically proposed to me already,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Am I a good kisser?” asked Alec as he felt a bit more confident.

“Oh, an amazing kisser,” said Magnus and Alec flushed. “And me?”

“Out of this world, magical, amazing, awesome-” he started, but Magnus made him shut up with a kiss as he felt his own cheeks heating up. “Basically the most amazing kisser ever,” went on Alec as he still wasn’t done and Magnus face-palmed himself. “What’s our song?” asked Alec.

“Oh, do we even have a-”

“Yes, of course, Magnus,” said Alec and nodded, Magnus arching an eyebrow. “It’s Diamonds, duh,” said Alec and Magnus flushed. “What’s next?” he asked as Magnus was still trying to collect himself. “Oh, when did you fall in love with me?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus.

“When I saw you jumping up and down on the meet and greet. So cute,” said Magnus jokingly, but Alec took the question a bit more serious.

“For me it’s when you shared your coming out story,” said Alec. “I, well… I was struggling around the same time, like I told you already,” he said and pressed his lips together. “The video… seeing you open up to the world and just… I don’t know. I immediately knew what you were feeling and I connected with. Your videos really did help me through a rough time. I mean I know it sounds such a basic answer, but you-” he started, Magnus getting tears in his eyes and he just gave him a long kiss and Alec kissed him back.

Magnus just fell in Alec more, if it was possible. The two of them answered a couple of questions and then Magnus announced it was the end of filming, Alec feeling quite confident as he watched Magnus edit the video, helping himself as well. It was around the time Magnus was in the process of uploading the video that he was starting to get nervous again and he just held in his breath after the video was up. It didn’t take long, half an hour later and his phone was blowing up and Alec was overwhelmed, but happy.

Magnus’ fans loved Alec and wanted to see more of him. It didn’t take long for the ship name for the two of them to be created and that was how _Malec_ started dominating on YouTube, even though Alec wasn’t in much of Magnus’ videos as well. Alec was nervous to be on camera and Magnus’ fans were extremely understanding of that, Alec engaging with them in the comments rather than on camera and was happy to see how everyone accepted him and he was just so happy as was Magnus.

It was funny how it all started with an awkward comment being sent by accident, which lead to Alec meeting his idol, starting a relationship with him. Years later, when Alec organised a huge flash mob and proposed to his boyfriend, making sure he got everything on camera, Magnus would still tease him about the comment, which changed both of their lives. He even included it into his wedding vows for some reason, but Alec didn’t care.

Even years after, he was Magnus’ number one fan. But he liked his other name much better; _husband._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
